


(Not) here for you

by elinorwise



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он продержался почти месяц. Потом - восемь дней. Потом, потирая ушибленный о стену затылок, Марк сказал: Хьюз, кончай этот цирк. Если что-то делаешь – делай правильно. Ведь есть же правила.<br/>Крис мог бы задать множество вопросов, но предпочел не задавать ни одного. По многим причинам. Золотое правило пиарщика: даже если земля уходит из-под ног - делай вид, будто так и надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) here for you

Голос в трубке ровный и пустой, как лист бумаги формата A4. От него сразу пересыхает во рту.  
\- Твою мать, – только и говорит Крис. – Твою же мать…   
Джи О обнимает его за талию, забирается под подол рубашки, щекочет голую кожу. Крис прикладывает палец к губам, потом машет рукой в сторону спальни.  
Джи О родом из Северной Кореи. Он студент медицинского колледжа, а в свободное время подрабатывает в автомастерской. У него субтильная фигурка, умные черные глаза и короткий ежик на голове, который хочется трепать и приглаживать пальцами.  
И еще много чего хочется. Хотелось. Вот только что.  
\- Ты можешь объяснить, как им удалось раскопать логи твоего мессенджера?  
\- Я не знаю. Это была личная переписка! Кто-нибудь в этой стране еще понимает слово «личная»?  
\- Какая ирония, - говорит Крис. - Жаль, я сейчас не в состоянии ее оценить.   
\- Когда ты возвращаешься?  
\- Через пару дней. Я договорился о встрече с...  
\- Какие нахрен встречи?! – мгновенно взрывается Марк. – Ты мне гораздо нужнее здесь! Это что, попытка увильнуть от выполнения прямых обязанностей?  
Я не могу быть с тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, рассеянно думает Крис. Я не могу нянчиться с тобой всю жизнь.  
Он знает, что неправ. Он знает то, чего Вардо, на свою беду, так и не захотел понять: Марк – не идиот и не малое дитя. Ему вовсе не надо, чтобы с ним нянчились.  
\- Представь себе, если я звоню в… сколько там? одиннадцать вечера…  
\- Тут почти два ночи, - зачем-то сообщает Крис.  
\- …значит, дело серьезное! «Глава Фейсбука в частном разговоре назвал своих клиентов "тупыми баранами"» - Крис, тебе придется найти какое-то веское опровержение. Потому что, честное слово, эти недоумки…  
Крис закрывает глаза и мысленно отвешивает Марку звонкую тяжелую затрещину. Становится хорошо, но стыдно – будто облегчился в неположенном месте.  
\- Кончай истерить, - говорит он. – Я вернусь завтра. Только не жди, что это сойдет тебе с рук.  
Марк затыкается на полуслове. В трубке возникает пауза, короткая, как вдох-выдох.  
\- Я и не жду, - без выражения отзывается он.  
\- Крис, солнце, у тебя все в порядке? – окликает Джи О.  
\- Я так понимаю, встреча уже состоялась? - холодно интересуется Марк. - Ну и как успехи?  
Крис нажимает кнопку отбоя, отключает телефон (утром там наверняка появится несколько запальчивых смс-ок, которые лучше всего удалить, не читая), кладет его на журнальный столик и идет в спальню. Разумеется, он не выставит Джи О за дверь неудовлетворенным: он порядочный человек и всегда выполняет взятые на себя обязательства.  
Секс – тоже обязательство.

Он прилетает в Пало-Альто ранним утром и, не заезжая к себе, отправляется к Марку. В доме пусто и тихо, Марк в офисе – уже или еще, поди разбери. Крис принимает душ и идет на кухню. Открыв холодильник, роется в бессистемно распиханных по полкам запасах полуфабрикатов. Выбрасывает пару упаковок с давно истекшим сроком годности, начинает было просматривать остальные - но тут же спохватывается и, вытащив наугад коробку блинчиков с черникой, захлопывает дверцу. Пока заваривается кофе, набирает в телефоне короткое сообщение.  
«Приезжай».

В день, когда Эдуардо отлучили от Фейсбука, Крис тоже был в отъезде. О скандале он узнал позже, с чужих слов. Рассказывали, что Эдуардо хотел ударить Шона (хотя, если подумать – ну при чем тут Шон?), но то ли сдержался, то ли духу не хватило.  
А вот у Криса хватило.  
Он не стал устраивать публичную сцену – дождался, пока Марк останется один. Я думал, что знаю тебя, хотел он сказать. Думал, мы друзья.  
Я думал, вы с Вардо…  
Марк вскинул голову - в кои-то веки сидел без наушников - и выжидательно уставился на него, то и дело нетерпеливо кося глазами в монитор ноутбука.   
\- Врезать бы тебе, - горько сказал Крис.  
Марк деловито ткнул пару кнопок на клавиатуре и, не поднимаясь на ноги, выехал из-за стола.  
\- Зачем же сдерживать благородные порывы?  
Крис размахнулся и врезал, до последней секунды ожидая – надеясь – что он как-нибудь сумеет уклониться от удара.  
Потом сам отвел его в туалет и, нагнув над раковиной, промывал распухший нос, пока кровь не перестала течь между пальцев. Марк ёрзал и смешливо отфыркивался ему в ладонь; дышал шумно и горячо, как большой дружелюбный пёс. За все годы, что они прожили бок о бок, Крис никогда еще не чувствовал его так близко.  
Он развернул Марка к себе и осторожно ощупал переносицу. Не то чтобы Крис умел ломать людям носы – но ведь до сих пор считал, что бить по лицу вообще не умеет.  
Нос оказался цел. И подбородок тоже. И челюсть.   
Марк дернулся и прислонился к стене, сунув руки в карманы.  
\- Кому я могу передать дела? - спросил Крис.  
Марк смотрел на него - без злости, без нетерпения.  
Внимательно.  
\- Ты мне нужен, Крис, - сказал он. – Ты нужен Фейсбуку. Давай не будем ссориться.  
Вот так всё началось.

Он задремывает на диване перед телевизором (чертов джетлаг) и просыпается от легкого толчка в плечо.  
\- Привет. – Марк отступает на шаг и садится в кресло. В вырезе джемпера торчит наглухо застегнутый воротник мятой рубашки. Крис знает эти рубашки наперечет, их не так уж много.  
\- Привет. Завтракать будешь? – Он поднимается, мельком глянув на часы: смс ушла двадцать восемь минут назад. Марк никогда не заставляет ждать себя дольше получаса – даже зная, что Крис не стал бы наказывать его за опоздание.  
\- У меня мало времени. К делу, Хьюз.  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- Ты определился?  
\- Трость. – Крис досадливо морщится: ведь собирался сказать «флоггер»! Марк в принципе не умеет быть покладистым, и раздражаться на него за это так глупо, что даже, пожалуй, нечестно.   
Однако и передумывать уже поздно. Марк поджимает губы, но молча отправляется за тростью. Крис убирает диванные подушки и застилает кожаную обивку мягким пледом. Незачем мучить Марка больше необходимого – пусть ему хоть лежать будет удобно.   
\- Раздевайся.  
Марк раздевается… никак. Без промедления, без спешки, без неловкости, без рисовки – будто перед сном или купанием. То ли не считает, что его обнаженное тело заслуживает какого-то особого интереса, то ли просто доверяет.  
То ли ему плевать, как именно смотрит на него альтернативно ориентированный Крис Хьюз.  
От любой из этих версий становится не по себе.  
\- Ложись. – Крис нарочно не отводит глаз: деликатность сейчас кажется грубой. Марк вытягивается на животе, сложив руки перед собой; дышит медленно, размеренно, глубоко. Крис старается дышать так же. – Вечером совет директоров. Я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение, поэтому задницу трогать не будем.  
\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны, – говорит Марк. Иногда его сарказм до нелепости смахивает на искренность.  
Первый удар всегда трудный – как окунуться до самой макушки в холодную воду. Марк захлебывается вздохом, на спине между лопаток мгновенно вспухает красная полоса. Крис сдерживает неуместный порыв извиниться.   
Теперь главное – не останавливаться.

Тем летом неприятности хлынули, как дерьмо из прорвавшейся канализационной трубы. Шон Паркер вылетел с поста президента компании. Эдуардо подал на них в суд («На меня», - каждый раз поправлял Марк). Винклвоссы тоже. Е-мейл журналистов, собиравшихся освещать процесс, оказался взломан, и подозрения пали на Цукерберга.  
Крис мотался по пресс-конференциям, организовывал встречи, заказывал статьи, распускал слухи, улыбался, махал, улыбался… Марк пожимал плечами и поворачивался спиной, уставившись в монитор.   
Однажды Крис силой оторвал его руки от клавиатуры и, крутанув к себе вместе со стулом, заставил выслушать всё сразу: нецензурно выраженные претензии, план мероприятий на ближайшие пару недель и требование об увеличении штата пиарщиков. Марк смотрел на него – не в глаза, а на рот, словно читал по губам – и не делал ни малейших попыток вырваться, но Крис продолжал стискивать его руки в своих. Под кончиками пальцев колотился пульс, а кости казались до того хрупкими, что так и подмывало сломать...  
Синяки на запястьях явно не помогут укрепить шаткое реноме генерального директора Фейсбука.   
\- Прости. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Рабочий стресс - скверная штука.  
Марк отрывисто кивнул и как ни в чем не бывало застучал по клавишам.  
Позже он подписал все нужные бумаги и дал пару коротких, но очень своевременных интервью.  
Крис твердо решил, что такого больше не повторится. Силовые методы - не для него. Он же, в конце концов, цивилизованный человек...   
Но Марк, как нарочно, испытывал его терпение. Не то чтобы для этого приходилось сильно напрягаться: Крис напоминал сам себе начинающего алкоголика, которому любое событие - повод выпить.  
Он продержался почти месяц. Потом - восемь дней. Потом, потирая ушибленный о стену затылок, Марк сказал: Хьюз, кончай этот цирк. Если что-то делаешь – делай правильно. Ведь есть же правила.  
Крис мог бы задать множество вопросов, но предпочел не задавать ни одного. По многим причинам. Золотое правило пиарщика: даже если земля уходит из-под ног - делай вид, будто так и надо.  
\- Почему бы нет? - сказал он. - Только не жалуйся, если что.  
\- А разве тут кто-то жалуется?   
Есть шаблонное выражение: «усмехнулся, обнажив кончики зубов». Марк не из тех, кто следует шаблонам: он усмехается, не разжимая губ, интимно склонив голову к плечу; на левой щеке светится дурацкая ямочка.  
Знал ли Вардо, что это - сигнал опасности?

Марк крупно вздрагивает после каждого удара, но упрямо молчит, комкая в пальцах светлую шерсть пледа. Ткань ползет под ним, складками собираясь под животом.  
Надо было пойти в спальню, на кровать. Но Крис никогда не скажет первым "Пойдем в спальню" - в конце концов, у него тоже хватает гордости. Или упрямства.   
Или он просто трус.  
\- Марк. По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько больно?  
\- Десять – это что? – сдавленно уточняет тот.  
\- Хук по яйцам, - подумав, предлагает Крис.  
\- Семь.  
\- Скажешь, если дойдет до восьми.  
\- Да. – Марк не очень-то разговорчив в такие минуты – но дайте ему шкалу измерения и не сомневайтесь, что все его датчики работают нормально.  
Крис аккуратно расчерчивает его в косую линейку – от плеч до поясницы, от щиколоток до середины бедер. Раз за разом взмахивает тростью, не давая поблажки ни ему, ни себе. Сейчас он не чувствует злости, им движут ответственность и желание решить проблему.  
Его проблема – Марк.  
Иногда Крис думает, что надо сломить его: довести до слёз, заставить просить пощады. Что, может, в этом смысл.  
Но ничего такого ему совсем не хочется.

В определенном смысле оказалось даже интересно. Они перепробовали кучу разных инструментов и приемов – от почти невинных до откровенно извращенных. Неизменными оставались три условия, настолько очевидных, что даже обсуждать не надо:  
\- беречь пальцы;  
\- не прикасаться к гениталиям;  
\- не унижать.  
(Иногда Крису кажется несправедливым, что правила – только для него; но в этом весь Марк.)  
Как-то раз Крис связал ему руки за спинкой стула канцелярским скотчем и на час оставил перед включенным компьютером. Канцелярский скотч – крепкая штука, если наматывать поплотнее. Марку пришлось на время отказаться от привычки закатывать рукава.  
Но он не жаловался.

Рано или поздно он затихает - перестает цепляться за плед, сжиматься в ожидании удара и вздрагивать сразу после. Тогда Крис откладывает трость и опускается на пол возле дивана.  
\- Марк. Посмотри на меня.  
Марк поворачивает голову и открывает глаза: взгляд усталый, облегченный. Взмокшие от пота волосы свернулись в тугие пружинки, как у мультяшного робота. Крис машинально хватается за край пледа, теребит бахрому, рассматривая налившиеся алым полосы на спине.  
\- Это для твоего же блага, - сухо говорит он.  
Если честно, он совсем не уверен, есть ли во всем этом хоть какое-нибудь благо. Но Марк молчит, и, глядя в его безмятежные глаза, хочется верить, что и зла тут тоже нет.  
Крис приносит баллончик с анальгетиком и аккуратно распыляет на свежие ссадины. Спрей лучше, чем мазь: его не надо наносить пальцами. Марк не любит бережных прикосновений.   
Он начинает шевелиться на диване.  
«Погоди, – думает Крис. – Отдохни немного. Фейсбук обойдется без нас обоих».  
\- Не двигайся, - говорит он. – Десять минут. Спрей должен впитаться.  
Крис помнит правила. Он не унизит Марка заботой. Не будет, как Вардо.  
Он уходит в другую комнату и, разбудив ноутбук, открывает почту. Еще раз перечитывает сохраненное в черновики письмо.  
"Уважаемый сэр... Я обдумал ваше предложение и готов его принять... Конечно, мой переезд в Вашингтон потребует времени..."  
Крис добавляет необходимые реквизиты и, больше не думая, нажимает "Отправить".  
Как известно, любую проблему можно решить несколькими способами.  
А значит, пора попробовать следующий.


End file.
